


Jigsaw

by FyrMaiden



Series: 2013 Klaine Advent [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning one another's bodies is a mapping process, and it's a process they enjoy. It's never *just* sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

1.  
It’s not perfect, the first time. It’s clumsy, and awkward, and embarrassing. Blaine’s skin is beautiful, his body amazing, and Kurt’s hands are reverent everywhere they touch. He wants it to feel like worship, but his ears are flushed pink. He’s never been this deliberately naked with anyone before, and vulnerability hammers in his chest. Blaine’s touch on his shoulders and waist is calming, though. It grounds him.

It’s over almost before it’s begun, in the end, and Kurt blushes down his chest. Blaine’s eyes shine with love, though, and it’s okay. “Love you,” he breathes. Kurt can only nod.

2.  
It gets easier. Kurt learns the parts of Blaine’s body he enjoys most, which parts push him close fastest. He learns that Blaine’s pulse points make him gasp and sob and push up against him, that his nipples make him curse, hips fucking up into nothing. He learns that nipping at Blaine’s hips and soft tummy will make him fist his hands and force him down. He learns how Blaine’s body tastes, the weight of Blaine’s balls on his tongue, and he learns that there’s no such thing as enough. Sex makes him feel powerful. Sex with Blaine is perfect.

3.  
In turn, Blaine learns that Kurt’s skin flushes the prettiest pink when he’s turned on. He learns to suppress his gag reflex because he enjoys Kurt’s loss of control, the babble of consciousness, the words he says when Blaine’s nose meets his pubic hair. He loves the increments of experience, the slow build to everything, and the skitter of his pulse every time he makes Kurt swear and come. He loves the high breathless edge of Kurt’s voice, and the boneless reach of his hands to pull Blaine against him. Kurt is everything he could have wanted from his first.

4.  
Blaine will never forget the first time Kurt pressed a half empty bottle of lube into his hand. “You’re sure?” he whispered, and Kurt nodded, flicking a smile that faltered too quickly.

“I trust you,” and that, perhaps, was actually true.

They started with just fingers, single digits building to two and then three, slow and searching; lube and laughter and tangled limbs becoming sweaty whimpered pleasure. So much more to learn about the shape of their bodies, the tingling shaking white hot noise burning in their spines and stomachs and crashing over them like waves.

It’s never ‘just’ sex.

5.  
Their first time without a condom is messy, quick and glorious. Kurt’s body is a gift, as far as Blaine is concerned. The heat without the latex overwhelms him. Blaine’s fingers dig in, reach for his face, pull him down to kiss. He buries his face in Kurt’s throat before releasing him.

It doesn’t last. It can’t. Blaine flushes hard and parts his lips to whisper an apology, and Kurt presses his fingers to them, curls Blaine’s fingers around his erection and uses them to stroke himself until he comes.

“No apologies,” he says, and Blaine offers a wobbly smile.

6.  
Sex with Kurt is inherently emotional.

The first time Kurt looks at him like it’s an option after he broke his trust entirely, Blaine wants to melt through the floor. That it happens in a car feels fitting, somehow, Kurt breathless and hard against his thigh.

Singing with Kurt is a benediction, dancing with him a homecoming. Just being able to touch him, to stroke his fingers over his clothes, makes him feel like everything will be alright.

Kurt repeats that they’re not together, but when he takes his hand and leads him upstairs, Blaine doesn’t care. It’s a start.

7.  
New York is different. Kurt is different. Having time and space is different. Not having to rush, or hide, being able to take their time with one another, everything is different.

Blaine traces the tattoo on Kurt’s shoulder blade with gentle fingers, presses his lips to it, and Kurt pillows his cheek on his arm and smiles.

“Wish you weren’t going home today,” he says softly, sadly, and Blaine shushes him.

“Soon,” he murmurs, trailing kisses down Kurt’s spine. “I won’t have to, soon.”

Despite everything that has changed between them, Kurt’s still the piece that fits best of all.


End file.
